Cyborneer
Cyborneer is a BLK Engineer TF2 Freak made by YouTube user ShermanZAtank. His combat theme is Vegeta & Goku Train Together Theme by TheEnigmaTNG. He is the main protagonist of the Cyborneer Series. Appearance Cyborneer appears as a BLK Engineer with mechanical implants, and is equipped with a Pip-Boy, a Virtual Reality Headset and a Company Man. Biography Cyborneer was originally a RED Engineer who was severely injured in an explosion caused by a BLU spy (who would later become CyborSpy) while working with an Australium artifact known as the Saxxy. As a result of his injuries, Cyborneer created Australium-powered implants and weapons for both himself and his friend CyborHeavy. Since his evolvement to the cyborg category, he's been fighting CyborSpy for the Australium in the world. At some point he created CyborMedic out of an ordinary test subject. He went rogue and turned up against his forceful creator, ending up as one of Cyborneer's most challenging opponents. He once saw Major Scout Guy fighting with Cyborspy and his drones. After saving him from an attack, the two formed an alliance and a friendship. He met the Scout who would later become CyborScout while one of CyborSpy's plots was running. He implanted cybernetic enhancements to the Scout to save her life after Spy shot her in the left eye. Since then, Cyborneer, CyborScout and CyborHeavy became an Australium-protection team who, with occasional help from Major, Dr. Johann Van Windhoek and Drunk Monk, take care of the Australium from ending in the wrong hands as seen in the Cyborneer Series. Later, he was forced to fight a super-powered CyborMedic in Australium Unleashed, and he ended up sacrificing himself to save Drunk Monk's life. To restore him, Van Windhoek made several heavy metal implants in his body, gaining a more robotic look. After Cyborneer completed his recovery, Windhoek restored his original look whilst making his "Super Cyborg" Mode a new ability. Most recently he had to fight the reconstructed Commander Bot, who was creating metallic copies of the Cybors and Drunk Monk. He was eventually challenged by a robotic Cyborneer, and the two had an accidented battle where Cyborneer had to transform to his Super Cyborg mode to win, though the robotic doppleganger escaped. Reunited with his allies and CyborSpy, they stormed Commander Bot's location and a long, hazardous battle began. Cyborneer managed to defeat his counterpart, but was taken down briefly by a robotic CyborScout. When he recovered, the Commander Bot took the remains of his minions and transformed into a gigantic mecha, who managed to stalemate with the Cybors. Cyborneer charged a shot that momentarly stunned the giant, opening way to its weak point. Drunk Monk made it explode and the Engineer's side won. Personality and Behaviour Cyborneer's mission in life is to prevent others, Freaks or otherwise, from gaining the great power hidden within raw Australium, sometimes with the help of his friends, CyborHeavy and CyborScout. Because Australium tends to be abused by unsavory characters (like CyborSpy), he is willing to do whatever it takes to gather all the Australium available, no matter the cost. Cyborneer is a highly intelligent and very curious character, bearing a vast pool of knowledge about Australium and capable of creating new weapons by enhancing them with Australium. He is constantly searching for ways to use Australium by experimenting with items and other people (often with or without their consent). As shown with the case of CyborMedic, Cyborneer often doesn't think about the ethics of his experiments or the consequences that come with them, which can sometimes cause serious problems later (and gain potential enemies in the process). Because of the nature of his experiments and his need to hide Australium, he often operates from his lair, a place hidden inside an old lumbermill long abandoned by local mercenaries. This is his only refuge from the world and one of the few places he can safely store Australium. Powers and Abilities Cyborneer's arm implants enable him to swing a wrench with more power than before. The cybernetic implants in his arms and legs give Cyborneer a considerable boost in strength and speed, making him an agile close-quarters fighter. His wrenches of choice are built specifically for combat and are useless at building. His Arm Cannon (which he created himself) releases bursts of concentrated energy, which are devastating at close range, but lose effectiveness at longer ranges. Cyborneer relies on two types of Australium-based weaponry: *Pure Australium weapons, which can confer superpowers upon the user of the weapon. Notable examples include the Saxxy and the Golden Wrench. *Imbued Australium weapons, which have Australium added to them after they have been made, give a noticeable boost in the user's abilities, increasing attributes such as reaction speed or balance. Far easier to make and far more common than pure Australium weapons, notable examples include Australium Imbued Combat Wrenches and CyborHeavy's robot arm, which can be overcharged with Australium. Cyborneer can activate his "Super Cyborg" mode via his Pip-Boy, this new ability enhances his durability at the cost of either his speed or stamina. Faults and Weaknesses *Despite being an effective combatant at all but long ranges, his durability is only slightly higher than the average Engineer and he can still be injured easily if he's not careful. *His natural curiosity about Australium can sometimes lead to ill-advised experiments which tend to backfire and potentially endanger Cyborneer's life. *His weapons rely on Australium for power so if an opponent can find a way to sap the Australium from said weapons, he will lose his powers until he can recharge them. Notable Videos ''Cyborneer Series *The Engineer and his Australium *Cyborneer: AKA my idea for a Gmod/TF2 freak *Another Gmod exercise *Cyborneer's new weapon *The Rise of Cybormedic *Cybormedic's revenge *Cyborspy encounters Major Scout Guy *The Cyborshowdown *Cyborspy's Scheme *Hunting Australium *Desperate Times *Confrontation: Part 3 *CyborSpy's Attack *Cybor vs machine Australium Unleashed'' *Australium Unleashed: Episode 3 *Australium Unleashed: Episode 7 By the community *Iris the Girftgiver *Antarctic Australium *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 6 - Cyborneer *The MSG Saga: Finale: Part 1 *The MSG Saga: Finale: Part 2 *Operation: Australium Category:BLK Team Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Engineers Category:Enthusiasts Category:Glass Cannons Category:Intellectuals Category:Leaders Category:Monsters made by ShermanZAtank Category:Monsters with custom models Category:Multi-moded Category:Neutral Good beings